Criminal
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Podria tener todo lo que quiera, no importa si sus metodos no fueran honestos, pero las riquezas y la moral no te dan todo lo que en verdad quieres. Ahora encerrado en una jaula de oro en la que no podria escarpar... ¿o tal vez si? Solamente con volverlo a ver le dio la fuerzas de sacar a la luz su verdadera identidad. FRUk en el primer cap... en los siguientes, puro USUK
1. La vida

**Sí, ya sé que pensarán "¿qué cojones hace subiendo otro fic si aún no termina los otros dos?" pues me vino un poco de inspiración... digamos que este fic lo tengo desde el año pasado.**

Agradecimientos: A Karen mi beta, gracias por ayudarme con este proyecto :3

Advertencia: FrUk, maltrato de un personaje, violación, escenas sexuales, agresión física, etc.

Los personajes son de Himaruya, me inspiré en el vídeo de Britney Spears "Criminal" para hacer este fic. 

** ya dije mucho asi que a darle!**

**CRIMINAL**

Era un amplio salón, donde todos eran gente influyente o importantes empresarios, claro ejemplo de lo último un rubio francés que hablaba de lo bien que le iba con su cadena de hoteles "Bonnefoy", regodeándose como usualmente lo hacía de la belleza de su compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Francis Bonnefoy, un amante de los lujos y demás. Su nueva adquisición era un joven rubio de cejas pobladas y bellos ojos de un tono verdoso.

El joven miraba distraídamente la habitación donde se encontraba mientras meditaba ajeno a todo lo que a su alrededor acontecía.

–Francis, ¿tengo que ir? –la nueva adquisición respondía al nombre de Arthur, éste se encontraba sentado en la cama, cubierto únicamente por una delicada sabana que no cubría más allá de su cintura. –Estoy cansado y… –el francés tomó su brazo sin medir su fuerza, provocando que el chico soltase un quejido en respuesta.

–Si no vas, juro que revelaré tu verdadera identidad y… –Arthur se aterró ante esas palabras, miró a Francis con odio, no concebía que fuese capaz de aquello –haré que vuelvas a prisión –apretó su agarre en el brazo del joven acercándolo más a su cuerpo –Dime ¡¿eso quieres?! –negó de manera seria conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir debido al miedo y la frustración, recibió como respuesta una risa cínica de parte del galo.

El inglés iba a ponerse la bata que estaba su lado mas el francés se lo impidió –No te cubras –tomó fuertemente su cadera –te quiero desnudo y listo para mí –lo acercó más hacia sí y comenzó a besar su cuello –_je souhaite_ –Arthur no podía soportar mucho, así que trató inútilmente de distraer al francés.

–Francis l-la re-reunión ¡ah! –el francés respondió bajando su mano hasta la pelvis del joven –N-no me t-toques ahí… ¡ah! –comenzó a masajear su hombría sacándole gemidos entrecortados, lamentablemente para el inglés el placer pronto pasaría a ser una tortura. Sin cuidado el galo lo recostó en la cama, bajó el cierre de su pantalón y abrió las piernas del joven para penetrarlo sin preparación alguna provocando un grito agudo y gemidos de dolor de su parte – ¡AH! ¡F-Francis! –éste no esperó a que el cuerpo del otro se acostumbrase así que rápidamente prosiguió con el vaivén de caderas, pronto surgió un lubricante dentro del inglés producto del desgarre, sangre.

Arthur se sostuvo de la espalda de su amante, dejando marcadas sus uñas en la espalda de él, ese pequeño dolor servía para estimular más al galo. El vaivén se detuvo, Francis sacó su miembro del cuerpo del más bajo, le obligó a sentarse mientras él se hincaba en la cama, estas acciones provocaron extrañeza en el inglés.

–Abre la boca Arthur –obedeció, el francés aprovechó su sumisión para introducir su miembro en la boca contraria –_délicieux_, ahora chúpala –el joven estaba inseguro y lo miró con temor – ¡HAZLO! –sacó su miembro para introducirlo nuevamente en la boca inglesa, Arthur no tenía más opción que actuar por lo que procedió a lamer desde los testículos hasta el glande, para después introducirlo por completo en su boca imitando una penetración. Aquel acto degradante llevaba ya varios minutos hasta que la resistencia francesa empezó a flaquear – ¡Ah! Me vengo… –faltó poco antes de que el chico se viera forzado a degustar la semilla del galo, esto le provocó asco y retiró su boca debido a una repentina tos. Ante esto el francés sonrió con malicia empezando a reír –bien hecho _ma petite salope _–acomodó sus ropas y abandonó la habitación como si no hubiese un ser vivo dentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió un aliento a vino acompañado de una voz que conocía demasiado bien para su gusto – ¿puedes tratar de sonreír, aunque sea una vez? –el inglés no soportaba el aliento del francés –te ves como si estuvieras en un funeral –no resistió más y apartó su rostro – ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no puedo ver tu cara bonita? ¿Ah? –lo tomó fuertemente del rostro –¡Hey! Mírame cuando te esté hablando –no esperó más, se liberó del agarre y salió corriendo en dirección al baño mientras el francés volvía con el grupo –_pardon mon amis…_

El inglés entró al primer cubículo que encontró disponible, al sentarse sintió el dolor punzante en su parte trasera lo que le obligó a preguntarse ¿cómo era posible que aún siguiese con esa horrible vida? Una jaula de oro… comenzó a llorar sintiéndose miserable. Una vez desahogado trató de retomar la compostura acomodando su traje Armani; justo antes de salir del cubículo escuchó unas voces familiares, hablando de ¿Francis?

– ¿Que viste qué? –esa era la voz de Feliciano, un joven italiano vivaracho de ojos castaños.

– ¡Shh! Calla idiota, pueden escucharnos – al parecer Lovino susurraba las palabras, por lo que les era difícil tanto a Arthur como a Feliciano entenderle.

– ¿Estás seguro de que viste a Francis con una mujer? –le espetó Feliciano

Aquello no sorprendió a Arthur, era consciente de que el francés le engañaba con cualquiera así que siguió escuchando con calma.

– ¡Con Bel! –el inglés observó a los dos italianos por medio de un huequito, sus semblantes demostraban nerviosismo –Lo más seguro es que el joven Arthur no esté… –el mencionado salió de su escondite regalando una leve sonrisa al par de italianos.

–S-señor Arthur… –el inglés hizo un ademan con la mano para que dejase de hablar, el italiano se quedó callado, expectante a lo que podría decir el inglés, éste se limitó a sonreír con más calidez.

–No se preocupen, ¿está bien? –abandonó el baño dejando a ambos italianos atrás. Salió decidido a buscar a Francis, al dar con él lo encontró con una mujer con un vestido más que provocativo, se acercó a ambos con parsimonia.

Cuando la pareja lo vio sus caras palidecieron –disculpa pero ¿no deberías estar trabajando en la esquina esta noche? –le preguntó a la mujer, ésta se ofendió y la sorpresa en la cara de Francis no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Oh~! Perdona, debo arreglar unos asuntos con este joven –se disculpó con la mujer, tomó a Arthur del brazo y lo jaló fuera del recinto hacia la salida.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –espetó al llegar a la salida –¿con quién crees que estás tratando? –le dio una fuerte bofetada al joven haciéndolo caer al piso, Arthur cerró sus ojos esperando recibir una patada que siempre venía acompañando al primer golpe, pero esta vez fue diferente pues en lugar de lo usual, escuchó un quejido y un golpe sordo como si alguien se hubiese caído, abrió sus orbes verdes para toparse con una mano enguantada que le ofrecía ayuda para incorporarse; confundido miró hacia arriba donde vio a un joven de cabellos rubios con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, rápidamente los recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

–_Hello_ Artie –el desconocido le sonrió galantemente mientras lo levantaba del suelo –he regresado –se acercaba lentamente al rostro inglés –_me va a besar… _–pensó mientras sus rostros se acercaban y sus labios casi se rozaban –Arthur, ¿qué haces? –pregunta extrañado pues el ojiverde se alejó para después propinarle una buena patada.

– ¡Eres un idiota Alfred!

* * *

**ANII-CHAN reportandose ahora con mi beta :3 gracias Karen! eres genial...**

**aaa para las personas que esperan los fics que aun no termino pues... porfa paciencia que me estoy poniendo las pilas, ya que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre y de **

**aqui no se cuando volvere a publicar asi que UN GRAN ABRAZO DE MI PARTE Y FELIZ NAVIDAD! \Ò.Ó/**


	2. Te encontre

**_Agradecimientos: A Karen mi beta, gracias por ayudarme con este proyecto. _**

**_Advertencia: FrUk, maltrato de un personaje, escenas sexuales, agresión física, etc. _**

_**Los personajes son de Himaruya, me inspiré en el vídeo de Britney Spears "Criminal" para hacer este fic.**_

**Criminal**

–Artie… levántate… ¿Artie? –lo zarandea más– ¡ARTHUR!

– ¡Bloody hell! QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES IDIO… –se calló al sentir los brazos del más alto alrededor de su cintura.

–Yo también te extrañé Artie –el mencionado se sonrojó y se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del americano.

* * *

**_El inglés aún seguía un poco impresionado y molesto con el menor, hasta que lo vio acercársele._**

**_– ¿Estás bien? –el mencionado miró al suelo para ver a Francis todavía retorciéndose de dolor por el golpe –sólo lo golpeé una vez… que delicadita._**

**_–N-no importa… bloody hell ¿qué haces aquí Alfred? –Arthur miró para otro lado, sintiéndose nervioso –Cómo... saliste de… _**

**_– ¿Prisión? –el mayor asintió y Alfred le sonrió –Te lo cuento más tarde –el mayor lo miró confundido – ¿Quieres quedarte con el marica? –Arthur vio la moto y el casco que le ofrecía el americano, negó y aceptó el casco._**

**_–Espera… –se acercó al francés y lo pateó entre sus piernas, sonrió satisfecho al verlo casi llorar por el dolor – ¡ahora sí! ¿Nos vamos? –el americano asintió y amplió su sonrisa, se subieron a la moto y desaparecieron ante los ojos del francés entre las calles de New York._**

* * *

–Yo-yo también te extrañé Al –se quedaron así por un rato, después de tanto tiempo sin haberse visto. Recordando, por desgracia, todas las cosas que pasaron en ese lugar tan horrible, mas no sólo fueron cosas malas, también hubo memorias maravillosas para ambas personas, podían concluir que jamás se iban a olvidar, menos después de todo lo que se dijeron ese último día – Pe-pero… –se separaron, el más alto lo miró confundido – ¿cómo saliste de prisión?

Alfred le sonrió con dulzura y alegría –digamos que éste ex-prisionero se volvió un héroe –el inglés alzó una de sus muy pobladas cejas – ¡Artie no me mires así que tus cejas aún me asuntan! ¡Auch! ¡Porqué eres así! Siempre te ha gustado hacerme bullying, a cada rato me golpeas y… –bajó la cabeza, puso la carita más dulce que no hacía desde hace años, cuando aún era un chico de 18 años, haciendo que el mayor se sonrojara al ver tan linda escena –y… yo te quiero tanto… Archur.

–O-ok ya no te pegaré… –el americano lo abrazó y el mayor sonrió con malicia –… tan fuerte.

– ¡Qué cruel eres conmigo! –sí, ellos no cambiarían, no importaba si eran o no prisioneros, aunque en el fondo cada uno sabía que en ese terrible lugar se volvieron prisioneros el uno del otro, pues aunque pudiesen estar separados no lo hacían, preferían estar juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Lo estaba besando, al fin podía tocar sus labios con los suyos, comenzó a meter las manos dentro de la polera del mayor, su piel era tan suave, tanto como la había imaginado muchas veces. Mordisqueó su cuello con hambre sacándole más de un gemido, no esperaron más y se quitaron las ropas comenzando a tocarse de una forma más sensual e íntima, sus cuerpos no tolerarían más la espera, así que el más alto tomó la iniciativa recostando al mayor en la cama ¿cómo llegaron ahí? No importaba, solamente importaba el encuentro tan íntimo que se llevaba a cabo. El más joven separó las piernas del mayor para comenzar la preparación, introduciendo un dedo al principio. _

_– ¿Q-Que haces idiot? –besó uno de sus pezones, luego lamió y mordisqueó ambos. _

_–Arthur si no te preparo te va a doler –metió otro dedo más, ya tenía dos dedos dentro, inició un movimiento simulando una penetración. _

_–No… Ah mmm-me import… ah el dolor… mmm –otro dedo más –toma… ¡todo de mí! –Alfred se excitó más ante lo dicho, quitó sus dedos y se adentró al mayor con mucha delicadeza, no quería dañarlo. Ambos gimieron gracias a la tan ansiada unión, el menor comenzó lento, desesperando al mayor quien pidió más, Alfred como siempre tan complaciente, movió sus caderas más rápido dando estocadas más fuertes adentrándose bastante en Arthur provocando que se derritiera en éxtasis, pronto una nueva ola de placer invadió a Kirkland debido a un golpe en su próstata, su respuesta fueron gemidos más intensos._

_– ¡AH! ¡Más fuerte! Mmph dame ah a-ahí… Alfred_

_._

_.._

_..._

_..._

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – ¡Fuck! Tengo un problema ahí abajo –miró a su costado, el motivo de su "problema" dormía tranquilamente, tanto que Alfred sentía que se burlaba de él, optó por omitir sus pensamientos. Antes de eso, dormían plácidamente, abrazándose el uno al otro, bueno, solo no podía dormir así. El más alto no soportó más, se levantó con mucho cuidado, separando a Arthur de él, mas no pudo evitar que el movimiento al bajar de la cama despertase al mayor.

–Mmm… ¿Al? –el mencionado se quedó quieto, el mayor se frotó los ojos y bostezó –acaso… ¿no puedes dormir?

– ¡No es nada Artie! Me voy al… ¡baño! Sí, es que tengo ganitas –el mayor lo miró interrogante – así que duérmete que aún es tarde –Arthur no se hizo de rogar y se acomodó entre las frazadas – ¡Vuelvo en un rato! ¡Duérmete! –y se desapareció en el pasillo –_sospechoso, pero bueno es problema de él _–cerró sus ojos para poder descansar, mas por alguna rara razón (o persona) cerraba los ojos pero no podía dormir, se acomodó, ¡se movió en toda la cama y nada! Se quedó tranquilo por un rato – ¿_por qué se demora tanto? ¿Estará mal? _–preocupado se dirigió al baño, vio la puerta casi abierta, miró por el espacio que daba vista al baño. Vio a Alfred de espaldas, con los pantalones abajo y escuchó unos leves gemidos que salían del americano –"¿_pero qué demonios hace ese mocoso?"_

– ¡Aah! Arthur mmm mi Arthur –el mencionado se sonrojó, eso era lo único que necesitaba, así que sonrojado y un poco excitado, abrió la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que Alfred volteara con la cara sonrojada.

– ¡A-Arthur! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –la cara seria del mayor puso más nervioso al susodicho, después lo vio acercarse poco a poco – ¿Ar… thur? ¿No estás molest…? –un beso lo calló, se quedó quieto sintiendo cómo los labios del mayor se movían delicadamente sobre los suyos, el mayor alzó los brazos hasta su cuello abrazándolo para después separarse lentamente, no quería mirar a Alfred, así que miró abajo, gran error, los pantalones de Alfred estaban abajo y el miembro de él estaba erguido, el mayor se sonrojó al ver su tamaño, el menor vio su sonrojo y se acordó que aún tenía los pantalones abajo – ¡Waah! ¡No me mires! –se subió los pantalones completamente rojo, Arthur dejó de mirarlo.

– ¡Como si quisiera idiot! –salió corriendo al cuarto y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta. Se sentía muy nervioso, lo había visto masturbándose, jadeando su nombre y después ¡lo había besado sin pensar! Es que, ¿quién podía asegurarle que Alfred no quería sólo sexo? Simple placer sin sentimientos, no hacer el amor… como Arthur tanto quiere.

– ¿Ar-Artie? –Alfred entró a la habitación, después del pequeño shock que había tenido en el baño, vio un bulto en la cama, se acercó a él y se sentó para después abrazarlo. Arthur se alejó de él, Alfred vio unas pequeñas lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos.

– ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar solo! –Alfred lo abrazó otra vez, el otro se resistía, pero poco a poco dejó de forcejear –déjame… por favor

– ¿De verdad quieres que te "deje"?

-...

ANII-CHAN reportándose ahora con mi beta :3 ¡gracias Karen! eres genial. -otra vez ;) -

Aquí dejaré el capítulo, el siguiente saldrá dentro de una semana. ^^

Cuidense~


End file.
